Homemade Jam
by Nala Kenny
Summary: [S-savers contest: Banjir TomatCeri] Karena kau seperti selai buatan rumah, yang rasa manisnya menggigit lidah dan tenggorokan. Namun tetap saja, tak pernah terlupakan.


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-** ** _sensei_**

* * *

 _ **Homemade Jam**_

 **Author: Nala Kenny**

 **Rate: T**

 **Prompt: 61**

 **Kategori: SasuSaku AU**

 **Summary: [S-savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri]**

Karena kau seperti selai buatan rumah, yang rasa manisnya menggigit lidah dan tenggorokan. Namun tetap saja, tak pernah terlupakan.

* * *

Sasuke merapatkan mantel yang kini ia sedang kenakan. Angin di malam bersalju memang membuat semua orang ingin segera pulang kerumah, merapatkan diri pada _inglenook*_ dan bercengkrama dengan orang terkasih; ditemani coklat panas yang disuguhi pada gelas keramik usang bergambar serupa.

Namun bagaimana lagi, pekerjaan nya sebagai seorang dokter bedah mengharuskan Sasuke datang ke rumah sakit, untuk memimpin pembedahan usus buntu secara mendadak. Dikabarkan pasien tersebut hanya merasa sakit perut, yang menurutnya hanyalah sakit asam lambung biasa, tidak lebih. Namun, tepat dimalam natal tiba-tiba pasien tersebut tak sadarkan diri dan langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Tidak ada dokter yang bertugas, tentu saja ini adalah malam natal. Maka dari itu, sebagai dokter ahli yang letak rumah nya tak jauh dari rumah sakit, Sasuke dipanggil untuk segera membedah perut pasien tersebut.

Ingin rasanya Sasuke tertawa saat menyadari kondisinya tadi. Di malam natal, dimana semua orang berkumpul bersama keluarga dan orang terkasih serta beramai-ramai menyantap hidangan hangat khas musim dingin, dirinya malah berkutat dengan usus, darah, pisau bedah, obat bius dan jahitan. Segalanya terasa membingungkan dan ingin sekali ia bertindak egois untuk tidak datang kerumah sakit. Tapi saat melihat wajah istri pasien yang menangis bahagia karena nyawa sang suami berhasil terselamatkan, Sasuke mengambil seluruh pemikiran egois yang menggerayang di kepalanya. Dan berpamitan langsung setelah lampu diruang operasi berubah hijau; menandakan operasi telah selesai.

Sasuke kini berada di perempatan jalan yang sepi, ada penjual daging bakar di dekat taman. Wangi panggangan membuat beberapa pejalan kaki menyempatkan berkunjung ke kedai kecil itu. Langkahnya terhenti di depan kedai, ingin rasanya mencicipi beberapa iris daging.

" Sasuke? mau mampir sebentar disini?"

Seorang bertubuh tambun menyapanya langsung, Choji adalah pemilik kedai daging tersebut, sekaligus teman dekat Sasuke semasa sekolah.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu berjalan kembali sambil menikmati salju yang turun perlahan dari puncak gunung. Banyak sekali lampu indah berwarna-warni, semuanya menghiasi pertokoan dan pepohonan dijalanan ini. Jadi tak terlihat sepi walaupun tak banyak orang yang menginjakan kaki di malam bersalju seperti ini.

Tatapan nya beralih pada pohon sakura yang daun nya sudah habis berguguran, ada banyak lampu gantung yang dipasangkan disetiap dahan-seluruhnya berwarna merah muda- mengingatkan Sasuke akan seorang wanita berparas anggun yang kini sedang menunggunya dirumah.

Sasuke pun mengeratkan mantelnya, berjalan tergesa menuju rumah yang tinggal beberapa meter di depan-tidak berlari untuk menghindari terpelesetnya ia di tumpukan salju yang dingin.

Berusaha tidak terlihat terengah saat memasuki rumah, jadi ia memilih untuk berdiam diri beberapa saat di depan pintu; sekedar untuk mengatur nafas dan membersihkan serpihan salju yang menyangkut di rambut dan mantel miliknya.

Setelah beberapa saat, ia menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskan nya perlahan, lalu terkekeh saat menyadari betapa konyolnya ia sekarang. Rasanya seperti 4 tahun lalu, saat ia memberanikan diri untuk melamar Sakura langsung ke rumah orangtua nya.

 _Ceklek_

"Eh, papa?"

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, lalu tersenyum cangung ke arah gadis kecil berumur 3 tahun itu, Sarada Uchiha-yang memergoki Sasuke sedang tertawa sendirian di depan pintu rumah.

" _Tadaima_ , Sarada. Kenapa keluar rumah?" Tanya Sasuke disertai sergapan hangat kearah putrinya itu, lalu membawa kedalam gendongan Sasuke.

" _Okaeli_ , papa! Ssstt, jangan kacih tau mama. Aku mau pelgi kelual untuk memetik buah belli" Sarada menaruh jari telunjuk mungilnya di depan bibir, cara bicaranya yang perlahan-lahan membuat Sasuke mati-matian menahan tawa.

"Kenapa mau memetik buah belli?" Tanya Sasuke lagi, meniru gaya bicara Sarada yang cadel. Sarada terlihat sedang menolehkan kepalanya beberapa kali ke sekitar-dugaan Sasuke, ia sedang mencari tau apakah ada Sakura disekitar mereka atau tidak- ketika dirasa tidak ada Sakura, Sarada pun mendekatkan diri ke arah telinga Sasuke, kali ini benar-benar berbisik.

"Aku mau makan selai belli lebih banyak lagi! Tapi mama _gak_ ngizinin"

Sontak saja Sasuke tertawa cukup kencang, tawa nya tersebut pun berhasil mengundang Sakura yang langsung menghampiri mereka, dengan apron hijau tosca yang masih ia kenakan, serta _messy-bun_ rambut merah mudanya membuat Sakura seperti gadis remaja yang sedang belajar memasak.

"Sasuke-kun? Kenapa tidak langsung masuk kedalam? Eh, Sarada juga kenapa disini?" Sakura bertanya dengan kebingungan. Sasuke terkekeh ketika melihat kedua mata Sarada yang terlihat berbicara _'jangan beritahu mama'_. Ingin rasanya ia memberitahu putri kecilnya itu, kalau buah beri tidak tumbuh di musim dingin, ia harus menunggu beberapa bulan lagi untuk buah beri itu tumbuh; yaitu pada musim semi tiba.

Sasuke pun menggeleng dan mengajak Sakura untuk masuk kedalam, menerima kecupan singkat di pipi kanan nya dan ucapan _'terimakasih papa'_ yang sangat pelan dari Sarada, sebelum gadis kecil itu turun dari gendongan Sasuke, dan segera berlari kearah ruang keluarga terlebih dahulu.

Sakura membantu melepaskan mantel Sasuke dan merapihkan rambut suami nya tersebut dengan lembut.

"Bagaimana operasinya?" Tanya Sakura sambil menggantungkan mantel Sasuke di dekat pintu masuk. Sasuke menggedikan bahunya, "Berhasil, tentu saja. Aku kan dokternya" jawab Sasuke dengan nada sombong yang dibuat-buat. Sakura merotasikan kedua bola matanya, "Si sombong mulai besar kepala"

Sasuke mendengus geli, "Mau menyangkal bagaimana lagi? Aku ini dokter kebanggaan mereka, tau"

Sakura melihat Sasuke dengan bibir ditarik kearah bawah, lalu membeo perkataan Sasuke dengan intonasi mengejek, " _Ako ini dokter kwebanggan, huh_? Karena tidak ada dokter bedah lain yang bertugas, mereka memanggil mu. Jadi, kau ini seperti pilihan nomor 2 yang diasingkan, _tau"_ Sakura terbahak setelah membuat Sasuke terdiam selama beberapa detik, tak punya cara lain untuk membalas ledekan Sakura.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya lelah, lalu dengan gerakan lihai, ia menyisir rambut hitamnya kearah belakang dengan jemari-tidak ingin kehilangan pesona nya sebagai seorang Uchiha, "Mau berapa kali kau menyangkal, Sakura? Aku ini suami mu yang penuh ketangkasan. Dokter bedah termuda yang pernah bekerja di rumah sakit internasional, tidak kah kau bangga akan hal itu?"

Sakura mengerenyitkan hidungnya, lalu memilih untuk mengabaikan Sasuke dan berjalan kearah ruang keluarga, "Ya, ya bicara saja semau mu, Uchiha. Awas kepala mu terbentur tiang! Karena kulihat itu semakin membesar"

"Hei, tapi kau juga kan Uchiha" Ujar Sasuke setelah sampai di ruang keluarga. Sakura merotasikan kedua bola matanya, seranya memberi kode pada Sasuke untuk tidak membahas candaan mereka tadi. Karena sekarang, putri tunggal mereka sedang menggebu-gebu sambil melihat kearah toples selai yang diletakan ditengah meja.

"Kau ingin makan roti panggang dengan selai, Sarada?" Sakura terkekeh sambil bertanya kepada Sarada. Gadis kecil itu mengangguk semangat dan merentangkan kedua tangan nya ke udara, seranya berkata " _Ayeaye_ mama, aku mau 3 loti!"

Sakura mengacak rambut Sarada yang persis seperti pria Uchiha di depan nya ini, "Oke, setumpuk roti selai akan datang untuk tuan putri" Sarada tertawa geli mendengar perkataan dari mama nya itu.

"Kau juga mau, Sasuke?" Sakura bertanya sambil memanggang beberapa potong roti. Sasuke mengangguk, "Ya, dengan coklat panas, boleh?" Sakura menoleh kearahnya, lalu tersenyum lembut, "Tentu saja boleh, _anata_ "

* * *

"Aku kira kau akan mampir di kedai milik Choji" Tanya Sakura ketika mereka berdua sedang menghabiskan waktu di depan perapian, berbagi selimut dan kehangatan bersama, dini hari waktu setempat.

"Aku sempat berfikir untuk mampir, tapi tidak jadi" Jawab Sasuke sambil mengeratkan dekapan lengan kanan nya ke tubuh Sakura. Jawaban dari Sasuke sontak saja membuat wanita berambut merah muda itu mengerutkan kening, pasalnya ia sangat tau kalau Sasuke adalah penggemar berat daging panggang di kedai milik Choji itu.

"Karena, aku teringat akan selai buatan mu" Sasuke langsung menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, tanpa wanita itu bertanya terlebih dahulu.

"Eh?" Ujar Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Selai buatan mu itu, selalu mengingatkan ku akan kehangatan rumah, musim semi dan wangi pepohonan. Tidak akan bisa ditemukan dimanapun di dunia ini" Sasuke menjelaskan, dengan wajah tetap menghadap perapian, mengabaikan rona kemerahan yang kini menginvasi permukaan wajah Sakura.

"Daging panggang buatan Choji tidak ada apa-apanya bila dibandingkan dengan selai buatan mu. Selai buatan mu itu manis sekali, rasanya menggigit ke lidah dan tenggorokan, tapi tak pernah dilupakan. Dan pastinya, aku tak pernah bosan untuk mencicipinya lagi dan lagi"

Sasuke tersenyum lembut ke arah Sakura, membiarkan wanita itu mengubur dalam-dalam wajahnya di ceruk leher milik Sasuke-Sakura sedang kepayahan menahan malu tentunya- Sakura selalu seperti ini bila sang suami sudah berkata manis.

Sasuke merapatkan pelukan nya, rambut Sakura menjadi objek utama usapan lembut jemari Sasuke.

"Aku ingin kau terus menjadi _homemade jam_ ku, agar aku lupa akan nikmatnya _street-meat_ manapun. Gigit aku dengan manisnya selai itu, agar aku tidak lari kemana pun"

"Memangnya kau mau lari?" Sakura bergumam di perbatasan leher milik Sasuke. Pria itu terkekeh lembut, "Tidak mungkin aku lari, kau juga adalah badai. Aku sudah terjebak di dalam nya"

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dari ceruk leher Sasuke, lalu menatap pria itu bingung, "Jadi, aku ini _homemade jam_ atau badai?"

"Eh?"

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, lalu terkekeh pelan bersama Sakura, yang lambat laut berubah menjadi tawa yang menggelikan. Sepertinya, usaha Sasuke untuk berkata romantis kepada Sakura telah gagal akibat kesalahan memilih kata. Lagipula, salahkan ego Sakura yang enggan dibuat merona terus-menerus.

* * *

 _I am not street meat i am homemade jam_

 _Thick enough to cut the sweetest_

 _Thing your lips will touch_

 _-Milk dan Honey-_

 _Page; 97 (part of)_

 _By; RupiKaur_

* * *

 _Inglenook:_ adalah tempat di sekitar perapian. Tempat yang lebih banyak terpapar hawa hangat dari perapian.

* * *

Haloo minna-san!

Makasih udah mampir dan membaca cerita ini~

Well, terinspirasi dari sepenggal bait puisi dari buku RupiKaur yang akhir-akhir ini ku kagumi.

Big thanks to **Bieber's Wife** yang udah ngasih tau event ini dan gak ada capek sama bosen-bosen nya ngajarin ba-bi-bu ke Nala *Gomen ne*

Makasih lagi udah mampir!

Ku tunggu di kolom review and like HAHAHA *KissKiss*

Love ya!

God bless Us


End file.
